


Paper Pusher

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude works too much, Language, M/M, Office!Sex, Slash, Top!Zero, Zero is just so helpful, bottom!Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Well you’ve been working so much lately I thought if you can’t make it home for sex then I would bring the sex to you,” Zero joked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot about how Zero handles Jude working too much ;)

It was the middle of the afternoon and Zero has finished practice for the day. Freshly showered and dressed he headed towards Jude’s office. Reaching the door marked ‘Jude Kincade E.V.P.’ Zero gripped the handle and entered. 

“You’re never going to learn to knock, are you?” Jude greeted him.

“Hello to you to,” Zero dropped his backpack onto the couch at the side of the room.

Jude rolled his eyes but still got up and kissed the other man as he came closer. “How was practice?”

“The usual,” Zero shrugged. “Hey I was hoping we could leave together for a change. You’ve been working late all week and you’re utterly exhausted when you get home each night.”

“Trying to get the budget sorted,” Jude was already back at his desk. “And as much as I’d like to get out of here I’m meeting with the accountants at five pm.”

Zero huffed but instead of leaving he took up residence on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Jude asked.

“Well it looks like if I want to spend some time with my boyfriend then I’m going to have to stick around here while he works himself to death,” Zero answered, retrieving his iPad from his backpack. 

Jude hesitated, he wanted to suggest Zero go home but he couldn’t help but think it was sweet the other man missed him. Truth be told, Jude knew he’d been working too many hours as of late. Rather than protest, he smiled before returning to his work. 

The pair mostly sat in silence, speaking on occasion when Zero found an interesting Instagram post or piece of gossip. It didn’t last long though. Zero became restless after only half an hour. 

“How long till your meeting?” Zero was on his feet.

“Just over half an hour,” Jude watched as the other man walked towards him.

“So you’re pretty much just waiting around for these suits to show up. I mean it’s not like you have to be doing work right now. We could do something else while we wait?”

Jude pushed his chair away from his desk, intrigued. He gave Zero his full attention. “Like what?” Maybe a walk around the block or to the coffee shop across the street.

“Practice got me all worked up,” Zero explained.

At first Jude was unsure what he meant until he saw the hint of lust in Zero’s eyes. “No,” Jude was firm. “We can’t.” He stood up for effect. 

But Zero wasn’t having any of it. “You know we never did properly celebrate you becoming EVP,” Zero smirked as he grabbed the front of Jude’s jacket.

That was true. They hadn’t been together when Jude took the job. “What did you have in mind?” Jude’s walls were crumbling fast. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading but he couldn’t help but ask the question. He also knew it was hopeless to try and fight it. But most of all he knew that he didn’t really want to fight it. 

“I was thinking that we should christen your office, more specifically your desk,” He worked the jacket off Jude’s shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. 

“Gideon we can’t,” the E.V.P professional side of Jude was still trying to protest but the other man silenced him with a kiss. “We can’t,” Jude repeated but it was barely a whisper, his body betraying his words as his hands worked the t-shirt off Zero. 

But just as things were heating up Jude pushed Zero away.

“What’s wrong?” Zero complained but Jude remained silent as he headed for the door. Confused, he watched as his boyfriend stood by the office door. Then Zero heard the familiar sound of a lock clicking.

“We don’t want anyone interrupting,” Jude explained as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Now where were we?”

A cocky smile covered Zero’s face. “I was just about to ask my boss for a raise.”

“Not going to happen,” Jude laughed as he kicked off his shoes.

“I wasn’t talking about money,” Zero retorted. He pulled Jude into a kiss. Both men were half naked and fumbling at each other’s belt. They continued to trade sloppy kisses as they rid each other of their remaining clothes. 

Jude pushed Zero towards his desk and stopped as Zero’s backside hit the mahogany. “Sadly we don’t have a lot of time.” Whilst they both enjoyed foreplay and taking their time, Jude was right, the accountants were going to arrive soon and if Zero had learnt anything about guys in stuffy suits it’s that they always arrived on time. 

Luckily Zero kept a bottle of lube in his backpack in hopes that something like this might one day happen. Truth be told, sex in Jude’s office was only number two on his list after the showers in the locker room but he was more than happy to make do. 

They kissed a couple more times, Jude lowering his hand down to stroke Zero’s rapidly hardening cock. Zero popped the cap of the lubricant bottle and squeezed some of it onto Jude’s hand as it worked him. He happily stood against the desk for a few moments longer enjoying the sensation of Jude jerking him off before he remembered their limited time frame.

In one smooth motion he switched them so Jude was now facing the desk, Zero behind him. With one lubed up finger he teased Jude’s hole before pushing in slowly. 

Jude groaned out loud, knocking a stack of papers and a couple of pens off his desk as he tried to find the best position. “Fuck,” Jude hissed. They hadn’t had sex all week on account of Jude working back every night. He’d forgotten how good it felt to have Zero take care of him. Before Jude could even get used to the finger, Zero added another one. He scissored Jude’s hole as he planted kisses down his spine. 

“Gideon now,” Jude huffed. “Fuck me now.”

Still slick from before Zero wasted no time teasing Jude’s hole with his cock. They finally reached that level of trust in their relationship where they did away with condoms. Gripping Jude’s hips firmly, Zero pushed in.

Working his hands up and down Jude’s sides, Zero savored the way Jude’s skin felt against him but he wanted more.

With Jude so tight around his cock, panting and swearing between breaths, Zero couldn’t help himself; he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the spot where the back of Jude’s shoulder and neck met.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jude grunted before finally getting more firm. “Gideon stop.”

Zero immediately obeyed. He didn’t pull out but he’d stopped his thrusts. “What?”

Jude turned around as much as possible to look at the other man. “Did you just bite me?” Embarrassed, Zero tried to think of some valid excuse. “Cause I have to say that was hot,” Jude continued.

Relieved, a wicked grin covered Zero’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jude nodded. “Do it again, a little harder this time.” He faced his desk once again, signalling Zero it was okay to keep going.

More than willing to oblige the request Zero sunk his teeth into Jude’s flesh right above where he’d previously bitten him. He started moving his hips again pulling out and then pushing back into Jude. It didn’t take long till his thrusts were hitting Jude’s sweet spot. He reveled in the noises the other man was making but something was missing. Zero wanted to see Jude come apart as he fucked him. 

“Chair now,” Zero barked the words out in a decisive tone.

Within seconds they had moved, Zero sitting on Jude’s chair, with Jude sitting on Zero’s cock. It was a little awkward at first but the back of the chair rested against Jude’s desk to keep from falling. 

It probably wasn’t the most comfortable position for Jude but he didn’t argue and with the warmth spreading through Zero’s stomach he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer anyways. One hand on Jude’s back, Zero used his spare hand to grip Jude’s erection and jerk him. With Jude bouncing on his cock Zero couldn’t resist, he leaned forward and bit Jude for a third time just above his collarbone.

“Fuck Gideon,” Jude moaned as he came, spilling over Zero’s hand and both their stomachs. 

“Jude,” Zero couldn’t hold back as he watch his lover come apart in front of him. Seconds after Jude, he too orgasmed, his thrusts slowing till they eventually stopped. 

One last kiss and Jude stood up, both men now sticky and sweaty. Luckily Zero had a towel in his bag and Jude had a mini-fridge with several bottles of water. They cleaned themselves up and began to redress.

“That was intense,” Jude was first to speak. He was rubbing the spot near his collarbone where Zero had marked him, unable to reach the one on his back. “I’m going to enjoy looking at this in the mirror later.

Zero grinned. “Why Mister Kincade does this mean you have a kinky side?”

“I didn’t used to think so but it looks like it,” Jude answered before kissing the other man. “I don’t know how I’m going to sit in that chair and talk budgeting after this.”

“Well you’ve been working so much lately I thought if you can’t make it home for sex then I would bring the sex to you,” Zero joked.

“Self-sacrificing as always,” Jude laughed as he redid his tie. 

“What can I say, I aim to please,” Zero readjusted the tie to straighten it for Jude when he was done.

Jude collected the pens and papers that fell off his desk as collateral damage. “Like that didn’t just tick number one on your work sex bucket list.”

“Number two,” Zero shrugged. Jude gave him a curious look. “Locker room showers,” Zero elaborated. “But we can talk about that another time.”

Opening his mouth, Jude went to reply but a knock on the door silenced them both. Jude retrieved his watch from the floor; it was five. Both men hurried to finished cleaning up. Jude put his jacket back on as Zero grabbed his things to leave.

Unlocking the door, Zero stood back as two men in suits entered the office. “He’s all yours fellas, just don’t keep him too long,” Zero called back as he exited the room.


End file.
